


Six Years

by autisticanakin



Series: Drabbles of the Old Republic [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light Choking, Teasing, on the edge of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticanakin/pseuds/autisticanakin
Summary: Darth Marr gets a surprise visit from a very old friend.





	Six Years

Darth Marr had returned to his estate that evening frustrated with the workings of the Council. Between Mortis’s prejudices and Vowrawn’s games, his patience was wearing. It said something about his state of mind that he didn’t notice the other presence nearby that wasn’t one of his personnel until after his dinner.

It was when he was in his study, pacing, datapad in hand and reading through what information he could find about their former Emperor’s background. It was just a faint whisper in the Force, but it was a familiar one that almost made him relax. Except she hadn’t  _ been around,  _ had she?

It had been so long.

"How long have you been standing there?" Marr growled out.

"Long enough," Somaxa sing-songed at him. She stepped out of the shadows, her eyes sparkling. She was always amused by something. Marr would say it irritated him, but it didn't. Not from her. He sighed as he turned off the datapad and looked at her.

Somaxa was wrapped in a dark blue shawl, her eyes peeking out from under it with her usual red glow. Marr reached forwards just as she did, and their hands cupped each other’s faces. He missed her, he could admit that. It had been a long time, longer than usual.

"I thought you had forgotten about me."

"You? Never," Max grinned, flashy, play biting at his gloved thumb. His patience normally didn't tolerate this sort of thing, preferring to get directly to the point, but with Max, it was a welcome break from all of this nonsense with the Council. She had a way of making the Sith Lord relax like no other did. Perhaps Imperius could be put on that list now, but it was an entirely different relationship. 

Max was his only lover. And it had been six years now.

Marr moved towards her, and her chin rested on his breastplate as she peered up at him, deep red skin lovely as ever, dark violet hair curled around her chin.

"You could have left a message now and then. It would be nice to be assured that you were still alive. I'd rather you didn't disappear like this, Darth Tempest." 

Max’s eyes flashed. He knew she hated it when he called her by her Sith imposed title. So he did it whenever possible in situations where he was irritated with her. He got a hard poke in his side for his efforts.

"Don't call me that," she pouted. Marr nearly laughed. The bizarre nature of a small Devaronian challenging a Sith Lord of his stature was too much.

He loved it. 

He loved her, in a way. 

Max was part of him, Marr could not deny that. They'd fought and bled at each other's sides when everyone else was against them. And now that Marr all but ruled the Empire, Max had been scarce in his life. She didn't like boredom, and Marr wondered if all this - keeping the Empire running, being responsible for all of it - was worth it without her.

Stars, he had missed her.

* * *

Marr slid his hood off, letting it fall between his shoulder blades. The mask was off, placed gently to the side table. Somaxa traced her gaze around his face, taking in the sharp, handsome features. His eyes were a different color than she had expected, but that ice blue wasn’t jarring. She remembered it from the old days.

She had expected red, gold, luminescent, transformed by the darker sides of the Force as the rest of him. As hers had turned their own deep red. The Dark Side had left its marks on him, the price of delving too deeply into its power, where veins crawled up the sides of his face and down his throat. 

She raised her hand up, cupping his face, her thumb brushing over his jawline as she pursed her lips, satisfied. His clear gaze met hers, brow furrowed. She wondered how long it had been since someone had seen him like this. She still remembered her fellow young apprentice, tall dark and handsome, dominating the rest of his peers in his journey towards Sith-hood.

She also remembered those cold nights that were made warmer when they had met in the dark shadowed alcoves of the Korriban Academy, the way their mouths had slanted against one another as he had pushed her up against the wall and taken her so thoroughly …

Shaking her head, Max smiled and watched him. He didn’t seem worried, exactly. Guarded, perhaps. She pushed forwards, leaning into him with a soft sigh.

“Remember when we first met?” Marr’s voice was deep, laced with something she couldn’t identify. Max blinked, caught off guard by the question.

“That was a long time ago,” she answered, fingers tracing over his chest piece, looking for clasps she couldn’t find. Marr did the job for her, then put his arms to the side as she took it off him, leaving the Sith Lord in his undershirt, which only looked a  _ little  _ bizarre. “The overseer never could get us properly pitted against one another.”

“That’s because you cheated,” he pointed out. He moved a fingertip over her collarbone, teasing along it down to the ties that held the front of her robes together.

“It wasn’t cheating. It was using my resources. It’s not my fault that you were distracted by my seduction techniques - I just used what I was good at,” Max snipped, swatting his hand away and undoing the ties herself.

Marr watched her, lips set thin. She could sense his frustration in the Force, and she smiled to herself. His eyes took on a stormier appearance and he stepped forwards, making Max have to back up. And keep backing up as he moved, pushing her against the wall with her robes halfway hanging off of her. She grinned.  _ Still got it. _

A hard kiss left thought processes less stable. Not that she had any protests. She was flush against Marr, her hands steadying on his chest, head tilted up to meet where he had to lean down to reach her. She bit him, inspiring a growl from Marr which made her grin all the more. Oh, but she  _ loved  _ it when he was rough. And … she’d missed this.

Marr’s hands did the job of ripping the rest of her robes off as he worked on ridding himself of his cumbersome looking boots. She didn’t know why he insisted on such complicated armor - But he wasn’t built for speed like she was, nor was it his fighting style. And she supposed there was the intimidation factor to take into consideration. But still, it was annoying behind closed doors.

Max teased while he worked at the remaining armor, kisses, light, over his neck, thigh brushing between his legs, breasts pressed against his chest. If Marr noticed, he didn’t let on. He only responded when he had successfully thrown his armor to the side, and then she was crushed against him, lifted upwards, thighs around Marr’s waist and him rubbing deliciously against her.

Ah. She  _ was  _ having an effect on him.  _ A rather large one. _

“Caution is a virtue. Do you really want this?” Marr asked, a heat in his voice that sent pleasant tingling spikes down Max’s spine.

“I’ve always gone after what I want,” she emphasized. “And when have I ever not wanted you?”

“News to me, considering your absence,” he growled, angry.  _ Oh. He’s excellent when he’s angry.  _ Marr pressed more tightly against her. Max sighed at the feeling. Then their mouths met, heated and rough, hands digging into each other, and Max melted into it with a satisfied sigh, relaxing against him.

“Not … one to be … tied down,” she breathed out between kisses. Marr hissed as she hooked her ankles together behind him, using the leverage it gave her to rub harder against him. He pulled back, hand finding her throat, just barely squeezing.

“Six. Years.”

Max flushed. Alright, that had been longer than she’d realized.

“Absence makes the heart grow fonder?” she licked her lips, eyes intent on his. Another growl, but a groan from her as the hand left her throat and circled around her breast instead. His thumb teased and brushed just barely against her until she was squirming, wrapping herself more tightly against him. 

When she leaned forwards into him, he slammed her back into the wall, another heavy kiss meeting her lips. She groaned in satisfaction, mouth open to his.

“Bed,” he demanded when he pulled back, and Max nodded, out of breath and out of coherency.

He didn’t bother putting her down. He looped an arm below her to hold her tight against him as he steadily made way towards his bed chambers.

Max whined with frustration just before they got there - she’d forgotten how big his estate was, and it seemed like a mile from study to bedroom. So she bit him again, this time where his neck met shoulder. Marr rewarded her by tossing her on the bed, where she landed face up, out of breath and already wrecked.

And it only got better from there.


End file.
